Respect
by Niamhyy1905
Summary: Finn and Kurt are arguing when Finn says something he will forever regret. One-shot. Rated T for mentions of suicide and homophobic language.


Burt and Carole sit in the kitchen as they listen to their boys bicker as if they were brothers all their life. They're not completely sure what it's about but they know it will be pointless.

"Kurt! I just wanna watch the game!" Finn cries. Kurt has been hogging the TV with that model crap that he watches every day! Finn just wanted to watch today's football game because the Buckeyes are playing and _everyone_ is watching it today!

Kurt clutches the remote to his chest. "No! The show hasn't finished yet, and I want to see who wins!" As he continues to talk his voice gains higher in pitch, a result of becoming frustrated and angry as Finn continues to yank the remote from his grasp.

Finn was starting to get really angry, he started to yell loudly, meaning everyone could hear. "God! Why do you have to be such a _fag?!"_

Silence.

Everyone froze.

Kurt looks up at him with wide, sad eyes. He drops the remote to the couch and stands up quickly, trying to put some distance between the pair without his eyes leaving his.

Burt and Carole are horrified so much that it takes a couple of seconds for them to spring into action as they make their way to the living room. They are greeted with Kurt, whose face is completely neutral, his guard fully up, and who's staring at Finn, who looks so guilty and apologetic.

"Kurt-" Burt starts but is interrupted by Kurt.

"No dad. I'll have to deal with people like this for the rest of my life." Kurt takes a tentative step towards Finn, eyes going dark.

"Kurt-" He starts, feeling a little uneasy at the glare he's receiving.

"No. I want you to listen to me right now Finn, and I mean it..." His voice is low and quiet, but seems loud in the silence of the room. He looks him right in the eye. "I _hate_ you."

They're all shocked to hear such hate and bitter emotion in his voice and are a little too stunned to realise him starting to leave the room.

"Kurt..." Burt starts to run after him but Kurt is too fast. He bolts up the stairs, in his room and into his private bathroom so he can lock the door. All Burt receives is a slam of the door in his face. "Kurt...please open the door."

He sighs heavily, knowing he won't be the one to get him out the bathroom. Carole is behind him and she lays her hand on his shoulder in comfort, but really she feels helpless.

Finn hangs in the doorway, ashamed. He didn't really mean it that way, it was just something you say. Now he really feels the impact of his words.

* * *

Kurt sits on the bathroom floor, the tears finally falling. They're endless as they pour down his cheeks and onto his shirt. He feels so empty, hollow. He truly thought Finn understood him and accepted him. It was all a lie. He feels angry. Angry at Finn, angry at the world for being so hateful. Maybe he wasn't made for  
this world.

Maybe he should just end it.

Kurt shakily stands from his place on the floor and goes to the sink. He sees his reflection in the mirror and is immediately repulsed. Red rimmed eyes and puffy cheeks, he's a mess. Kurt brings his hand to the mirror cabinet and opens it to reveal the contents. Toothbrushes, toothpaste, cotton buds...and pills.

Pain pills. A whole bottle of them.

Kurt is trembling as he takes the bottle in his hands and opens the lid. A wave of terror overcomes him and he drops the bottle on the floor, spilling the pills everywhere. No. He can't do this.

He drops to the floor and shuffles as far away from the drugs as possible. He fishes his phone from his pocket and texts the only person he needs right now.

**Kurt** \- _I need you right now._

His reply is instantaneous.

**Blaine** \- _I'm on my way x_

Kurt brings his knees to his chest, buries his face in his hands, and cries.

* * *

Blaine is in the middle of Warbler practice when he receives the text. Wes wanted to have more practice before their Regionals performance, so called an emergency meeting today, _a freaking Saturday_, and said it was compulsory for all members and they all had to wear uniform. These are the times Blaine wished Kurt still attended Dalton because he knows he wouldn't be bored if his boyfriend was around.

Wes is in the middle of barking orders to the group when Blaine feels his leg buzz. He knows Wes will kill him if he brings his phone out but...what if it's important?

He slyly takes his phone from his pocket to check who it's from and his heart flutters a little at the sight of his boyfriend's name, but it soon plummets once he sees the message.

**Kurt** \- I need you right now.

All the colour from his face drains. He knows what this means. He told Kurt that whenever he felt near that edge, he would text him, call him, anything, so Blaine could be there and talk him down. Blaine understands how he feels when all the hate, and bullying gets too much and your emotions get the best of you.

Blaine sends back a reply, that he'll be there, and hightails it from the room without a word.

"Warbler Blaine!" He hears Wes' shout from down the hallways but ignores it in favour of making his way to his car. He quickly buckles up, reverses out the car park, and makes his way to his boyfriend's house, hoping he isn't too late.

It takes a good forty five minutes before Blaine arrives at the Hudmel household. He brakes sharply and parks horribly on the side of the road, but doesn't care as he rips from the car and charges to the front door. Knowing that ringing the doorbell and going through polite pleasantries will take too long, Blaine yanks the front door open and flies up the stairs, not caring if he's being rude.

He pushes past Finn, Burt and Carole, not really seeing them as he only tunnels in on Kurt and his wellbeing. "Kurt! Kurt it's me, let me in." Blaine is knocking on the door now, trying to get his attention.

* * *

Kurt looks up from his hands and jumps from the floor. He unlocks the door quickly and flings it open before yanking Blaine inside to lock it again. Once he's done that he buries himself in his arms, letting himself breakdown completely.

Blaine holds him close, not wanting to let go for a second, just in case he's ripped away from him. He gently lowers them to the ground, Blaine sitting against the bathtub, with Kurt practically in his lap with his arms and legs wrapped tightly around his boyfriend. Kurt's sobs are heart-breaking and are heard from everyone in the house, and even though Blaine has him now, he still has to consider all the possibilities. "Kurt...did you do anything...?"

It's then that Blaine notices the scattered pills laying discarded all over the floor. "K-Kurt..._please_ tell me you didn't do anything..."

Blaine knows he's crying but he can't help himself as he holds the broken boy in front of him.

Kurt looks up from his place in Blaine's neck, his favourite place because he seems to fit so perfectly, and looks him dead in the eye. "No...I couldn't...I just couldn't..." Kurt is shaking his head when another wave of tears hits him, so he resumes his place in the crook of his neck as he continues to cry.

Blaine lets out a heavy sigh of relief and holds Kurt that much tighter. He's never been so thankful for anything in his life. His tears continue but they are silent as he continues to rock them back in forth in a soothing motion to try and calm Kurt down, so he can talk to him, to see what happened to put him in such a state.

A good ten minutes later and Kurt's cries turn into occasional hiccups and Blaine's shirt collar is soaked. Kurt undoes his blazer and takes it from his shoulders to drop on the ground, next his striped tie, loosening it from his neck to pull over his head. Anything to prevent him talking about what happened just that little bit longer.

Blaine kisses the top of his head and squeezes him briefly. "Are you going to tell me what happened...?"

Kurt nods mutely into his chest, having lost his voice for a second, feeling overwhelmed.

Blaine, understanding, kisses his head once more and says quietly, "Okay...whenever you're ready."

They sit there in silence for a few more minutes before Kurt finally has the courage to start talking, "You know when you and Cooper were younger, and you used to fight over the stupidest things?"

Blaine is a little confused as to where his boyfriend is going with this but gently prompts him to continue, "Yes..."

"It started out like that...Finn and I were arguing over something stupid and things just got...heated..." He trails off, not sure how to continue.

Blaine tenses a little. "He didn't hurt you did he...?"

"No." Blaine relaxes, letting out a small sigh of relief. "Not physically. I was yelling, he was yelling and then…he c-called me a..." Kurt takes a shaky deep breath. "...a f-faggot."

Blaine tenses once more. His rage is in full swing and he deposits Kurt gently on the ground before he makes his way to the bathroom door. "Blaine wha-"

He doesn't finish as Blaine rips the door open and charges right up to Finn, bringing his right fist up and swinging it down to connect with his jaw.

"Dude! What the hell?!" Finn is grabbing his face, wincing at the pain that radiates from his jaw.

Blaine looks at him like he wants to kill him, and at this moment Blaine thinks he might. "You think this is funny huh?! You think this is a game?!"

"No dude! I didn't mean it that way!"

"You think suicide is a joke?! Because that's exactly what you're causing with your words!"

Finn looks horrified at even the suggestion. "No! It's just a saying!"

"Well maybe you can _say_ that at the next gay kids _funeral_." Blaine knows he's yelling in someone else's home, but right now he couldn't care less.

Blaine is about to go in for another punch but Burt steps into action grabbing round his waist to prevent him from attacking further.

"Blaine..." Everyone turns to the source of the broken voice. Kurt is shaking by the bathroom door, as tears leak down his porcelain cheeks.

Blaine shrugs easily out of Burt's grip and rushes over to his boyfriend to bring him into his arms. Kurt immediately sinks into the embrace, crying softly into his neck. "Shh shh shh baby...it's okay...it's okay..." Blaine runs his hands up and down his back in soothing motions whilst placing the occasional kiss to his temple.

"Kurt, look I'm so-" Finn takes a small step toward the pair but stops short as he watches Kurt look up from Blaine's neck and glares at him with so much hatred and betrayal.

"Get out."

"Wha-"

"GET OUT!" Kurt screams, finally unable to stand even the sight of him at this moment in time. Finn knows when he's beat and walks out the room with his head down in shame.

"Kurt..." Burt starts, feeling devastated at finally realising the true extent of his sons pain.

"_Please go..._" It's whispered so brokenly and desperately that both Burt and Carole can't do anything but concede. They leave the room silently, shutting the door softly behind them.

Blaine takes Kurt over to the bed and gently lowers him down, before removing his shoes and climbing right in there beside him. He pulls Kurt to his chest, holding his close, knowing he needs this right now, needs to feel that physical comfort.

He waits for Kurt's initial, loud sobs to subside before he hears him start to talk, whispering to him, "I thought that he l-loved m-me...you know. In that b-brotherly way...after everything we've been through, I thought this was it..." Kurt sniffles slightly which in turn only makes Blaine hold him that little bit tighter. "I've never been so wrong and so stupid before in my whole life..." More tears come but they just fall and seep into Blaine's white shirt.

"Hey, hey, hey...come on now, you're not stupid. It's okay...maybe Finn isn't the person you thought he was but...there are a million other people out there who will treat you with the respect that you deserve, and god knows, I respect you more than anyone." Blaine looks into his eyes as he says this with the utmost sincerity and love he can muster, trying to convey the truthfulness to his words.

Kurt manages a weak smile, but a smile all the same, at this and kisses him briefly on this lips. "Thank you." He whispers, before he burrows himself into his chest, closing his eyes, suddenly feeling exhausted after today's events.

"Anytime." He whispers back, kissing his head and trying to think of ways to piece this broken boy back together.

Fin.


End file.
